Going For a Ride
by nicca
Summary: Going for a different kind of ride
1. Default Chapter

**This was done by my friend Rebecca. and I'm doing 2 more sequels of this...HOPE U LIKE IT**

**Nicca**

Title: Going for a ride  
Author: Rebecca (a.k.a. dutchxfan)  
  
Rating: R  
Continuity: X2  
Summary: "I'm thinking more about riding a pony. Yours, to be  
precise."  
Feedback: Yes, please! It's my life. (Okay, that sounds  
pathetic.. I don't care, it's true!)  
A/N: I've read a lot about plot bunnies, harassing the other ff-  
writers. Guess they've found me too, but only this time they  
forgot to bring along the plot. So pure smut it is; don't say I  
didn't warn you! Beta by Nicca, thank you!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was just about to go out for a little walk when I ran into Logan.  
Well.. maybe I should rephrase that. I found him lying on the ground  
when I was taking a shortcut over the lawn. Yeah, I should walk on  
the paths, I know.. like you're **all** goodie goodie, so don't  
you even start with me, okay?  
  
So anyway, Logan just lay there and I noticed him.  
  
"Comfortable?" I asked.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Life.... My life to be specific."  
  
Now that could be interesting, right? Logan in a philosophic  
mood... I  
joined him, of course.  
  
"Move over, bub."  
  
He chuckled and moved over a little, covering the lawn with his  
jacket for me. Logan had manners if he wants to. I snuggled up in  
his jacket. It smelled like him. Nice....  
  
"So uhm... tell me. What have you came up with so far?"  
  
"My life sucks."  
  
This wasn't the philosophic answer I'd been expecting.  
  
"That's it? That's all you came up with?"  
  
He looked at me like I was missing the point. And I was, actually. I  
mean.. we all knew Logan's life sucked. My life sucked too.  
Hell.. all our lives sucked one way or the other. Apparently it's  
a package deal: being a mutant and living a life that sucked.  
  
"I think it's pretty much.. considering I'm here for only  
a few minutes."  
  
"Oh.. well.. okay... why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you think your life sucks?"  
  
"Let's presume I've lived a 100 years already. I  
can't remember shit about that. So it's useless. And the last  
15 years that I do remember, were crap. Thus so far, it's been a  
useless life with a lot of crap. "  
  
Jeez... I didn't have anything to say about that. That really  
sucked.  
Doesn't' it? Even for a mutant, I mean.  
  
"That's really depressing..." was all I could say.  
  
"Yeah.. tell me about it.."  
  
We both thought about it for a while. Then I looked at him and  
asked: "So now what?"  
  
"Don't know. I guess being here makes a difference already.  
At least, I hope."  
  
Again, we both considered his answer. 100 years... and still  
looking damn sexy. Despite our depressing conversation, I felt  
cheerful and reckless. I felt at ease with Logan nowadays. Still,  
the crush was there, but I managed to control it somehow. We now  
were at the "buddies" level. I could live with that. For a  
while, at least. I mean, I have time, right? And so does Logan.  
He'll  
probably live forever. That's such a wacky idea.  
  
"Logan, do you think you'll ever die?"  
  
"Thought I couldn't until you proved me otherwise."  
  
"Ugh... don't want to think about that one."  
  
"I'm trying to figure out.... what's the point of  
eternal life when everybody you care about is gone?"  
  
"Seems awful..." I agreed.  
  
"My family is probably dead by now. No need to search for them  
anymore. Not that I have a clue where to look, but still.... Maybe  
the memory loss is good thing. I don't remember the ones I maybe  
loved once... so their death doesn't hurt me..."  
  
I wondered what had happened to him. I'd never heard him talk so  
easy about his feelings.  
  
"Why do you think you're that old?"  
  
"I think I fought in World War 1."  
  
I sat up straight. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah. I've had a nightmare last night. I was ... shot  
several times,  
but .... you know ... " he shrugged somehow.  
  
I finished the sentence for him. "You just kept going."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So.... Don't you remember anything about the war?"  
  
"I know what I saw in the dream, but I can't remember.  
Don't know  
for sure."  
  
"Imagine that it's true.... Wow.... You really must be  
like .. what..  
110?"  
  
"I should be dead."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"No..."  
  
"You look damn sexy for an old guy, you know."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Only for an old guy, of course."  
  
He grinned. "Of course."  
  
"Oh c'mon Logan, you know you look good."  
  
"It makes a difference: looking "good" **and** looking  
"damn sexy"."  
  
"Oh well... I think you're sexy. Just like everyone else  
around here."  
  
He didn't say anything and I wondered: do I look sexy to him? I  
decided to pop the question.  
  
"So what **do** think of me?"  
  
He scowled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've just told you that I think you're sexy. So.. now  
it's your  
turn to tell me what you think of me."  
  
"Oh.... I guess.... I never thought about that."  
  
Men... Why don't they just tell us women what we want to hear?  
Is that  
too much to ask for?  
  
"So, think about it."  
  
"What, now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"What was the question, again?"  
  
"Damn you, Logan. Stop acting like a moron and tell me that  
I'm  
sexy."  
  
He laughed at me. Can you believe that? He just lay there and  
laughed at me. It pissed me off to no end. That's the reason why  
I suddenly found myself on his lap, legs on either side of his body  
and my ass against his groin. Who's laughing now, mister?  
  
"Uhm, kid? This isn't the right position for a piggyback  
ride, you  
know he said, still smirking.  
  
Bastard.  
  
"No sugah, I'm thinking more about riding a pony. Yours, to  
be precise."  
  
Whoa!! Where did that come from? It worked, though. Logan's smirk  
was gone, but only to be replaced by a **predatorily** look. I'd just  
unchained the Wolverine...  
  
"Were you?" he asked. "You sure you can stay in the  
saddle that  
long?"  
  
With that he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down onto his  
lap. Let me tell ya'll.. he was ready for me to jump on. I mean,  
R E A D Y. Heehaw, baby!!  
  
But..  
  
I chickened out.  
  
I hate to admit it, but, honest to God, I almost fainted. I tried to  
swallow, almost choked, tried to catch my breath after that and  
managed to whimper: "Oh my God!"  
  
Logan roared with laughter. He ended my pathetic attempt to seduce  
him, by saying: "I'll take that as a no',  
darlin'."  
  
Before I knew it, he'd switched places and now I was the one  
laying on my back, while Logan was on top of me. My legs somehow  
were wrapped around his hips and he held both my hands above my hand  
in his fist, his other hand to support his weight.  
  
"Too bad, Marie he whispered in my ear, his mouth almost  
too close, **"w**anna know why?"  
  
I stared at him, vaguely aware that my mouth hung open like some  
drooling idiot. I felt a glowing heat between my legs and my nipples  
were so hard that it almost hurt. I then blinked twice and managed  
to swallow the lump in my throat. "Why?" I croaked.  
  
"'Cause, to answer your question, I think you're sexy as  
hell."  
  
He licked my lips for a split second and then he was on his feet,  
swaggering away without looking back.  
  
And me?  
  
I don't know how long I lay there. **Maybe minutes, but it might as ****  
****well be hours.** Jubes found me eventually. While I blankly stared at  
the sky, her face appeared in my vision.  
  
"Heya, Roguey. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"I don't know", I answered, which was the truth.  
  
She kneeled down next to me. "Damn girl, you look like you've  
been hit by a bus. Are you okay?"  
  
"A **stallion",** I mumbled. "Thrown off a stallion."  
  
"What? Did you go horse riding? Where's the damn beast?"  
She looked around.  
  
I started to grin. "Probably having a beer and watching hockey,  
right now."  
  
Jubes looked at me like I was **losing **it. And maybe I was, but I  
didn't give a shit. Her eyes narrowed and she started to grin as  
well.  
  
"Did you smoke grass or somethin'? Cause if you did, why  
didn't you share, you sneaky bitch?"  
  
I sat up straight and my grin turned into an uncontrollable  
laugh. "I don't share this one, **Chica**. He's all  
mine."  
  
"Who?" she giggled and helped me up.  
  
"The stallion, dumb ass I said and while walking back to the  
mansion, I added sniggering: "Now, lend me that little whip of  
yours; I seriously need to learn how to ride."


	2. Going for a ride 2

Title: Going for a Ride 2 (2/3)

Author: Nicca

Summary: Marie prepares to play the game and win a ride

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't own. Don't own. But boy, I wish I did!

Rating: R

Feedback: Yes please

Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long in sending this. Thanks so much to Rebecca for letting me take a swing at this sequel and for helping me out with the ideas. Also thanks to Mercy and Audrey for beta-ing this, and yes I know it's been like 5 months since the first one came out, and yes I blame myself for being kinda busy, lol...so if anyone needs some refreshing just email me ) and I'll send the first copy, thanks. I think that's all that I have to say...I think...lol...hope ya'll enjoy

"Okay there chica, what am I missin here?"

"Just that Logan and I had a somewhat meaningful conversation that went out of hand."

"What do you mean by 'out of hand'?"

"Like the fact that I told him that he was sexy for a 110 year old guy, and that I asked him if he thought that I was sexy since I told him that he was sexy, and that he kept avoidin' my question, so that I got somewhat pissed and I...um...straddled him."

"YOU WHAT??!!"

"Jubes, shut up, before everyone comes out here to see what the problem is."

"Oh, yeah, sorry...but you what?"

"You know what I said, but there's more."

"There is???"

"Yeah, there is, now would you just stop interrupting me and let me get on with it?"

"Oh, yeah sure Roguey."

"Okay...here it is...when I...um...straddled him he said that it wasn't the right position for a piggyback ride...and I said that... it ain't, and that I was more thinking about riding a pony. And I said yours...as in his pony, and I didn't know why in the fuckin' hell I just said that and then...he challenged me and then flipped me onto my back so that he was on top of me and then he said that he thought that I was sexy as hell, and then he LICKED my lips. And then turned and walked into the mansion and then that's when you came in."

"Oh my fuckin' GOD, I can't believe that he did and said that, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know...I was hopin' that you would help me to you know get him...to be mine, once and for all."

"Well you know what this means right?" I nodded. "Drastic measures, plus here's the easy part, it's kinda gonna be a piece of cake knowing that well he is WAY attracted to you."

"I guess."

"What? You guess? Come on chica I know, Kitty knows, Bobby knows that you really love Wolvie and that Wolvie feels the same way for you, and I think that the rest of the X-Men know about how you two feel for each other."

"Really? Because you know I don't see how he could, you know love me in that way...I mean I want him to tell the truth if he does...but something tells me since he's a guy that he ain't gonna confess anytime soon...but then it's Logan and he always says what's on his mind."

"You're are so friggin' right there chica, but then again you got me and Kitty to help,"

"Yeah that's right...we need a plan a serious plan, to make sure that he doesn't see me as a kid anymore...but I think that we should plan in your bedroom."

"Yup, sure thing...let's go."

So within a couple of minutes we arrived in Jubes and Kitty's room, while Jubes was getting Kitty filled in, I was plotting, a way to seduce Logan, but how, is the question.

I can't believe that this is happening. I know that I always wanted Logan to see that I ain't a kid, but ever since the lawn moment I think that he's already getting that idea.

"Where are you goin' Kitty?" I said.

"I'm gonna try and sneak up to the room where the Professor keeps his alcohol,"

"Why?"

"So that we can get you either buzzed or drunk chica."

"Why?"

"So that you can open up."

"Why?"

"So that I can pretend that I'm Wolvie."

"Why?"

"Because so that you would know what to say to him next time, stupid."

"And why would I need alcohol to talk to you???"

"You mean that you're gonna be really comfortable talkin' ta me like I'm Wolvie?"

"Probably, I just haven't tried yet."

"Well try it on me now."

"I don't know."

"Come on Rogue, please and so that it won't cause me clean up duty."

"Kitty, I just don't know."

"Come on Roguey please?"

"Fine."

"Cool, hit it."

"So, Logan.... You know when you licked my lips on the lawn today?"

Shit, they're right! I can't do this at all, no matter on how hard I try to pretend that Jubes is Logan.

"Damn. Chica, you can't do this at all can you?"

"Um...No, but good thin' that the alcohol is comin'."

But then in a weird twist of fate, or something like it, Scott opens the door; holding the bottle of alcohol in one hand and Kitty's arm on the other. So this would only mean one thing...BUSTED.

"You ladies are busted, more than anyone can get in their whole entire lives, and Rogue, you're older and you're an X-Man, well, more like an X-Woman, so you should've known better than this."

Jeez, ever since Jean got resurrected he's been back to the lecturing mode again. This kinda sucks.

"Yeah, I know, and to correct you, I'm only a year older than them."

"So? Anyways, wanna tell me why Jubilee got Kitty to sneak down to the alcohol room?"

"DUDE, why is it always me that you always think is the real culprit?"

"Because, Jubilation, Rogue wouldn't get someone to do her dirty work. Plus, you're a bad liar, you can't manage a good lie when it comes to either a non-important or serious matter."

"Well, you have a point, but ya really gotta stop doin' that whole blaming me part."

"Well, next time tell the truth, got it?"

That's all? I thought that she was really gonna get it, man this royally sucks; I really wanted to see some action here.

"Um...Mr. Summers? Can you let go of my arm now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Kitty."

"Not a problem, it was just because my arm was starting to fall asleep."

"Oh, okay. Now Rogue, why don't you explain to me what the cause was of this happening."

"Sure Scott, why not? So, something happened between Logan and I this evening, which got me thinking."

"What do you mean happened? Did that ass hurt you?"

"HELL NO!!! Logan would never hurt me in anyway, except make me jealous, but he didn't or doesn't know that I was jealous because of him. The point is that I now know that he has these feelings for me, just I sorta don't know what the extent of it is though, but yeah, um, he has feelings for me."

"What sort of feelings?"

"The sort of feelings I have for him that are sorta returned."

"Really? And are you sure about that he might be in love you?'

"Probably, and is it that easy to spot that I'm in love with Logan?"

"Yup."

"And why aren't you pissed?"

"Because you're 18 years old, just turned. And the main thing is that you've been legal for a year, even if I wanted to do something to Logan, the law can't. You're mature for your age Rogue, and you know as well as everybody here how to take care of yourself. Plus, sooner or later, if anything does happen between you two, he can most definitely stay away from my girl."

"Yeah, that'll be good...real good."

"Hey yo, Kit-kit, you know what this means?"

"What Jubes?"

"This means that we have a new recruit."

"Mr. Summers? Would he really say yes?"

"Yes, he would, remember him saying that for Logan to staying away from Dr. Grey?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that Mr. Summers would say yes, so that our dear old Wolvie would lay off of Mr. Summer's wife."

"Ah... gotcha."

"Hey girls...does this means that I'm in the whole plan???"

"Yup."

"Brilliant, just Brilliant."

Holy shit. Did Scott just say that with a big huge smile on his face? Man, if he says yes then that would mean there ain't no turning back for me on this one.

"Okay fine, you're in."

"Gee, thanks Rogue, for the welcome."

"Sure...Scott...you're welcome. Why mainly is the reason why you want to get back at Logan?"

"Having him flirt with her, him looking at her in that way. Jean looking back at Logan when he does, which would make our plans for Logan all the while more torturous, and not to sound crewed or anything, but, getting back at Jean for kissing him outside of the blackbird would be really nice...so Rogue, you and I need to plan something for the both of them for that one."

"Sure thing Scott."

Oops, kinda forgot about that one, the whole telling him that. Well, it was coming out of my mouth, but it was really the John in my head wanting to piss Scott of so that he can kick Logan's very sexy ass. Well this means that 'Operation Payback' has officially started.

"So..." I say. "When does this plan start?"

"Oh, it starts whenever you two see each other." Scott said.

"Then I guess that it would start tonight, because I'm always bound to see him every day and night."

"In that case, Rogue can you please fetch me a cup of hot chocolate with some marshmallows?"

"Get it yourself Scott."

"Pretty please Rogue? With a cherry on top?"

"What're ya up to Scott?"

"Planning with Jubilee and Kitty on what your first move with Logan should be."

"Yeah, fine, I'll get your drink, but you better fill me in."

"Will do...and Rogue?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

And as I close the door, I can hear them start to laugh. Seriously, do you think that I'm deaf? And now I'm heading to the kitchen. When I arrived at the kitchen I see Logan there all alone drinking his substitute for beer: a soda.

"Shouldn't you be watching baseball or something?" I started.

"The game's starting in 10 minutes."

"Ah..." Is all that I can say; which makes him arch his left eyebrow.

"Why're you in here?" He says with a smirk.

"Obviously, since this is the kitchen I'm here to get something to serve my appetite...some hot chocolate with marshmallows."

That comment got him to do a half laugh. And all that I can do is look at him. Which makes me remember...

Jean, you and Scott are so DEAD!!!

Sorry Rogue, Scott made me do it.

I bet he did.

"Well?" With that, I snap out of it.

"Well, what Logan?"

"Well aren't you gonna make your drink?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hold your damn horses Logan."

"Okay, fine, I will." Another smirk from him. Maybe he was thinking about my 'pony' comment from earlier.

So I'm just waiting for the water to start boiling, I've got the cup, now all I need is the hot chocolate powder mix thing, and the marshmallows, which is right there where Logan is happily blocking the way for me to get them. So I slip off the counter walk across, only to stop right about an inch in font of Logan.

"Um, Logan?"

"Yes Marie?"

"Do you think that you can move just a tad, for me to hop on the counter to get the hot chocolate and the marshmallows?"

"Sure thing darlin'."

"That's it? That's like less than and inch Logan."

"Oh well, Marie." He says with a smile.

"Jeez, you're mean."

So if he wants to be that way, then go ahead, let's just see who's the first one to crack. Alright, there we go, I finally hopped on the counter, and now I'm turning to my right where Logan is, and I'm now kneeling next to Logan's right arm. I have now grabbed the container of hot chocolate and the marshmallows, just settled them down on the counter so that I can slowly, oh so slowly, gently glide my body down Logan's arm. I bet now he knows that I'm so ready to take on what he wants to give me. And as I reach the floor with my feet, my right breast touches his arm, which I think I heard a low growl coming out of Logan.

"Marie." He says.

"Logan, just to let you know that you were so no help." I say as I take the container of hot chocolate and the marshmallows. But that didn't even last two seconds because he quickly grabs them from my hand and puts them down on each of his sides, and then he grabs my hips and my hips meets his. Then he nuzzles the right side of my neck, which I let out a moan, because it just felt really great.

"Marie..."

"Logan...what're you doin'?"

"Marie, I want you so bad, so much...please say that you want me back?"

OH MY GOD. I can't believe that he said that, and hell no I'm not going to fall for it that easily. Make him pay Marie, remember that.

"You know what I really want Logan?"

"What?"

"Hot chocolate and the fuckin' marshmallows."

"Marie, I'm being serious."

"I know and see that Logan, and so am I, I've been craving this drink for more than an hour, so please let me have this one."

"Fine." He sighs out.

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

HA! I so totally got him.

"So, the game's about ta start Logan, you wanna come and watch it with me?" I say as I'm picking up the cup of hot chocolate.

"Sure, lead the way."

"Kay." Then we arrived at the living room and he sits down first and I sit beside him and I take one long sip of the hot chocolate.

So it's been about 30 minutes with me not even torturing Logan, and now I only have a sip of the hot chocolate, well, not-so-hot chocolate anymore, and I'm now making sure that he's looking, as I place the marshmallows in the cup and let it absorb the last of the hot chocolate, and now I'm again slowly, oh so slowly, going to stick my tongue to the tip of the marshmallow and proceed to slowly lick it, and this is working because I see Logan staring at what my tongue is doing to the marshmallow and now I just put the whole thing into my mouth. I knew that would work because I hear him growling. Then I turn back to the game, which is kind of boring because it's been more than 30 minutes and no one has even hit the freaking ball.

"Well this is kinda getting boring Logan so I'm just gonna head up to bed because all this watching is making me want ta go ta sleep." I say, as I place my right hand on his right thigh which my pinky grazes his groin, and keep doing that five more times to see if that was taking any effect on him. Which I know then it does.

"Goodnight Logan, sweet dreams." Or wet dreams I wanted to say.

"G'night." He straggles out.

I walk out of the room and headed for the stairs. DAMN, my life is great. I can't wait until TOMORROW!!!

TBC


End file.
